


A St. Adelaide's Day Destiel

by Cerdic519



Series: Destiel Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Dean gets an early present - and it's a case of ding dong merrily on high!





	A St. Adelaide's Day Destiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steelcandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcandy/gifts).



Well, Dean _had_ said he would like one of his Christmas gifts early.

+~+~+ 

Dean had woken that morning to find, unusually, that he was alone in bed. Cas didn't have to abandon him for coffee ever since they had installed a coffee-maker in their bedroom; he wasn't in the bathroom because he always left the door open....

Dean blinked blearily, and saw Cas standing astride the end of the bed. Naked. Wearing the novelty Santa hat with the bells on. 

Not on his head!

Then the hat started to rise......

+~+~+

Dean would not remember much of that St. Adelaide's Day....


End file.
